My baby
by BloodLust92
Summary: AU: Bella and Edward find out their pregnant and couldn't be happier. But what happens when there are some complications along the way?... My first fanfiction... changed the plot please review!
1. The news

Chapter One: The News

BPOV

I was walking down the hallway of me and Edwards two story home, when I felt a strange twinge in my stomach.

I covered my mouth and ran past Edward who was walking out of our bedroom.

Once I was in the bathroom I slammed the door shut and ran over to the toilet and expelling anything that was left in my stomach. I felt Edwards' hand holding my hair back and rubbing soothing circles on my back.

When I finished I wiped my mouth with a towel on the counter and turned to Edward.

"Bella" he started.

"No Edward, I'm fine really." I said walking out of the bathroom and went to lay on the bed.

"Your going to get checked out. And that's final. This has happened three times just in the passed two days!" He grabbed my coat out of the closet and I sat up lazily while I shrugged into the jacket.

Once he was finished I crossed my arms across my chest and made no move to get up. But apparently he wasn't having that. He picked me up bridal style and walked down the flight of stairs and into the foyer.

"Edward! Put me Down! I can walk you know!"

"I know that… But if I don't carry you then you won't move at all. I'll call Carlisle he can get us in immediately since he is working tonight."

Okay so maybe it helped having a couple people 'behind the scenes' to pull some strings for you. Especially since I am always so clumsy.

Edwards grabbed the keys and took my hand and started bringing me outside and to the car.

We were now in the doctors office waiting for Carlisle to come back with some tests.

"Edward?" I whispered., looking down at him from the paper lined table.

He squeezed my hand and looked up at me. "What is it Bella?"

I opened my mouth to talk but Carlisle walked in with my chart in his hands. Edward turned to look at him.

"Bella…" His voice trailed off. I turned to look at him. He had a big smile on his face.

"Your pregnant… Congratulations!"He exclaimed. "You seem to be about five to six weeks along. You'll need to contact an O.B.G.Y.N to get your prenatal vitamins." I nodded. "And again… Congratulations." With that he walked out of the room.

"Bella?"

I barely even registered anything. After I heard the word pregnant… I couldn't help but think 'Will Edward be okay with this?'

"Bella, love look at me please…"

I turned my head to face him and almost jumped back startled since he was just a mere few inches from my face.

"Yes?"

A smile broke out on his face, and after a moment, so did one on mine.

He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on mine and stared into my eyes.

"We're going to have a baby!" He whispered.

I smiled. "A baby!"


	2. The both of us

I do not own twilight... I wish!

_He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly. When he pulled away he rested his forehead on mine and stared into my eyes._

_"We're going to have a baby!" He whispered._

_I smiled. "A baby!"_

***

We made Carlisle promise that he wouldnt tell anyone that i was pregnant. I wanted it to be a christmas present to them. I mean it shouldn't be that hard to hide for another month right? Right.

I was now laying on the couch between Edward's legs; he was playing with my hair while i had a hand resting on my stomach. every few minutes my fingers would curl and uncurl on their own; or my hand would move ever so slightly across my stomach.

As I start to move my hand again Edward grabs it and rests his free hand ontop of mine.

I look up at him and noticed his crooked smile. I smiled up at him and turned over in his lap so that i was now facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. He kissed me back more eager than I was. I smiled against hislips and pulled away, jumping off the couch and striding into the kitchen.

"Bella!" he called chasing after me. I had my back to him when he grabbed me from behind and picked me up heading toward the stairs.

"What are you doing!" I chuckled.

"You, my lady, are going to bed. You are supposed to be going shopping with Alice and Rosalie bright and early."

"But... its only-" I looked at the clock"-midnight" I laughed and blushed.

"Exactly."

He brought me to our room and flipped me over and let me down on the bed. He hovered over me and started to kiss my neck and colarbone, letting his lips go lower until i pulled his lips back up to mine entertwining my fingers in his moaned. I smiled loving the effect i had on him.

I pulled away but that did not discourage him. he went back to kissing my neck again.

"Edward.." I said pulling on his hair.

He looked up at me under his lashes and i nearly melted. he kept kissing down my torso and then he stopped at my stomach. He lifted up the T-shirt of his I always wear to bed, andpulled down the hem of myshorts down just a bit so he could have full view of my stomach. He looked down at muy stomach, kissed it, and pulled me up into a tight embrace. Wrapped my arms around him tightly.

He lifted up the covers and laid me down and cuddled up against me.

"Goodnight..." I said. "I love you."'

"As i do you... both or you."

He kissed my hairand pulled me closer to him.


	3. Thank god they didnt figure it out

**Summary: AU; Bella is pregnant and Edward couldn't be happier. But what happens when Bella is kidnapped a few months into the pregnancy? Will She ever find her way back to Edward? Will she ever be able to see her baby grow up and live a happy normal life?**

I do not own twilight... I wish!

_He looked up at me under his lashes and i nearly melted. he kept kissing down my torso and then he stopped at my stomach. He lifted up the T-shirt of his I always wear to bed, andpulled down the hem of myshorts down just a bit so he could have full view of my stomach. He looked down at muy stomach, kissed it, and pulled me up into a tight embrace. Wrapped my arms around him tightly._

_He lifted up the covers and laid me down and cuddled up against me._

_"Goodnight..." I said. "I love you."'_

_"As i do you... both of you."_

_He kissed my hairand pulled me closer to him._

Chapter 3: Keeping the secret

I woke up to the loud bang of my door flying open and my two best friends and sisters giggling.

"Should we?" alice asked.

I decided to take a wild guess and say that Rosalie agreed to what ever Alice was thinking because all of a sudden i felt the two of them start to jump on the bed and the covers being ripped off of me.

"Go away!" Edward groaned beside me.

"Not likely big brother. We made plans with Bella. When you release that vice grip you have on her waist we will let you go back to sleep." Alice exclaimed cheerily.

"I hate you two." I said trying to pry myself out of Edwards hold. It was a useless effort really because hes just so much stronger than I am.

"Awww... Bella come on you know you love us!" Rosalie said yanking me out of bed and almost making Edward fall off the bed due to the fact he didn't let me go until he realized his head was off the bed. He groaned.

"Go down stairs and wait for me i gotta shower and get ready." They both nodded and left the room giggling like two school girls.

I turned toward Edward and saw his imphamous pout. I walked over to the bed and got on my knees and cupped his face inbetween my palms. i Placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. When i went to pull back he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my lips back to his and deepened the once small sweet kiss.

"Edward," i murmured against his lips. He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

"Go on... Go get ready. Wouldn't want to keep the girls waiting." He chuckled.

Now it was my turn to groan. I walked over to the closet and pullled out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white v-neck short sleeved tshirt, and a a down white jacket. I placed them on the end of the bed and walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra.

I took my hair out of the messy bun i had always put it in when i slept, as i was walking to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and shut the door. Quickly discarding my pajamas and throwing them in the wash- knowing that he would do it later since it was his day off- i could have my favorite tshirt back for bed tonight. I let the hot water soothe and relax my muscles.

Once i finished i stepped out of the shower and dried off with a big fluffy towel and half-heartedly dried my hair with it and ran a brush qickly through it. I grabbed my small robe tied it around my waist and walked out of the bathroom.

Edward was now sitting up against the headboard, arms crossed over his chest, with a small pout on his face.

"Edward..." I called in a low voice.

His eyes immediately snapped up to me and took in my apperance. I walked over playing with the ties on the robe biting my lip. He jumped up out of bed and met me halfway, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist in the process. I laughed and kissed him roughly. He pushed me up against the door and I laughed at the loud _thud_ it made. He continued to kiss down my neck and to my collarbone, biting down slightly and then sucking on it. My hands were tangled in his hair and he moved us over to the bed. When he started kissing my lips again there was a loud banging on the door.

"OPEN UP OR WE ARE COMING IN THERE! EDWARD PUT HER DOWN AND LET HER GET READY!" Alice screeched. Edward and I both groaned at the same time. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist and pushed him off of me. I kissed him one last time before i got up off the bed and started putting on my clothes. Once in my clothes i grabbed some socks out of the top drawer and grabbed my wedge heeled furry skiboots that went up to a few inches below the knee.

I ran to the bathroom and pulled of my blowdryer drying all of my hair just enough so that I wouldn't get sick if i went outside with it. Then i threw it up into a pony tail and walked out. "Could you call Carlisle and see who he would recommend later please?" I went towards the clostet to grab my purse and keys.

"Yeah, sure no problem."

I bent over and gave him one last kiss goodbye, and went to the door yelling and "I love you" As i went down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen grabbed a granola bar and prayed to god that i wouldn't end up getting sick on this little shopping spree of theirs.

I walked into the living room and they were starring at the pictures of Edward and I throughout the couple of years we knew eachother, and dated, and well, the one year we have been married.

i cleared my throat and both of them jumpedand walked over to me and headed for the door. "Today is going ot be great!!" The both exclaimed in unison.

_Oh joy!_

***

"Alice come on I'm hungry!" I whined. That granola bar really didn't fill me much although i haven't gotten sick i just wanted something to eat!

"Just one more store then we can go pig out i promise!"

"No! I'm going now!" I said stomping my foot and not moving. Rosalie collided into me. "OW!" she whined.

i turned around and started walking off towards the food court. Jeez... I guess im going to be cranky when im hungry. Great...

"Fine... Lets go get something to eat then. We were pretty much done anyway." Alice muttered from behind me.

"Alice... you are never done shopping. I don't think you even know what that sentence means!" I laughed.

"Gosh someones got moodswings!"

"What ever!" I scoffed reaching the food court and walking in the line to the chinese food place. Master Wong's **(thats the closets chinese place in the mall around here haha!)**

After getting my food and paying i walked over to and empty table and started eating waiting for the other two.

"Wow, Bella you must have really been hungry... you're like halfway done and we were only gone for like what five minutes?" Rose said.

"I glared at her shoving a spoonful of pork fried rice in my mouth. "Whatever i said iw as hungry and i was. So after this can we leave... I have something to do later."

"Oh? Wait! Lemme Guess... Hmm... no not that. Aha! Edward?" Alice guessed.

I started to laugh when i got the twinge in my stomach again. i stood up from the table throwing my chair back and made a run for the bathroom. "Bella!!!" Rose and Alice called. But i was too occupied with trying to not puke on the floor of the food court.

I slammed into the bathroom door and then the bathroom stall not even bothering to lock it. I threw up some of what was in my stomach. Then i heard the bathroom door flling open and i hear two sets of heels clicking. I throw up again expelling what was left. I groaned.

I felt the door swing open and i grabbed some toilet paper and wiped off my mouth, then flushing the toilet.

"You okay?" Rosalie asked.

I pushed myself up off the toilet and walked past her to the sink ot rinse out my mouth. After i was done i answered Rose's question. "Yeah... I'm fine. Probably just sick or something."

They both eyed me warily and then pulled me out of the bathroom and back to the table. Which had been cleaned off. That made me sad. I was still a bit hungry. Frowning i grabbed my phone out of my pocket and texted Edward.

_If Alice and Rose ask later _

_on i just wasn't feeling good. _

_I just got sick halfway through_

_ lunch. B home soon. -B_

"Bella we are taking you home."

I nodded and walked towards the elevators to get down to the main parking lot grabbing the few bags i had and purse in the process. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and figured it could wait until the car.

I guess i just walked faster than them for once because i was leaning by Alices porsche when the two of them came up giggling. Alice unlocked the trunk and I threw my bags in the trunk and hopped in the back seat laying down on the seat.

Once I was situated i grabbed my phone out of my pocket and it read one new text. I flipped it open and it said it was from Edward. I hit the okay button.

_Im sorry my love. _

_Would you like me to pick you _

_up anything at the store. _

_I doubt you want to do any more shopping _

_today haha :P Any ways i am at the store anyway. _

_I'm going to make dinner tonight._

_Love -E_

I quickly hit the reply button and started texting.

_Saltines and ginger ale please?_

_Thank you so much._

_Be home in about twenty minutes the way Alice drive _

_:/ I love you see you soon._

_-B_

I shut my phone and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen aslepp because the next thing i knew i was being carried in the house by Edward. "Just put me on the couch..." I muttered groggily.

He chuckled and laid me down, grabbing the quilt off of the arm rest and draping it over me.

"Geez she really tucked out."

"Yeah well thats what happens when someone goes shopping with you and Rose."

"No this is more than usual! Whatever!" She scoffed. "Tell her i said to feel better. And i'll see her at school tomorrow!" The door closed with a soft click.

I groaned. I did not want to go to work tomorrow.

"i hope she hasn't put two and two together yet... i was a bit mood swingy earlier because i was hungry... Be prepared to feed the monster when i get cranky..." I mumbled.

He sighed. "It's going to get harder and harder to keep this secret from them until christmas isn't it?

"Definately!" i answered and fell back asleep.

**A/N Okay so this is a much much longer chapter... please review... i would really appreciate it! thank i love you guys who are reading ! I hope you like it.**

**ME: Hey edward?**

**Edward: Yes?**

**ME: Can you dazzle the readers into reviewing? **

**Edward:... Um... no... I cant do that... I promised Bella no more dazzling.**

**ME: Darn... Oh well Just review Pretty Pretty Please Peoples! V**

**V**

** V**

** V**


	4. 6 Simple Envelopes

I do not own twilight... I wish!

CHRISTMAS EVE.

I had my first ultrasound today. My ten week one to be exact. I've been so hectic shopping for everyones presents i just haven't had time to try and find a way to tell the family. I didnt want to just come out and say it.

Carlisle had insisted to be our doctor. He was trained fro this and all anyway.

Sitting in the office waiting for Carlisle and the technician was torture.

I was bouncing on the table. Edward kept running his hand on my knee to try to calm me down. It wasn't working to well.

Finally the door opened. I was already in a gown awaiting the technician.

"Alright Bella- Edward. Guess what we are going to hear today?"

"Woah... wait hear?" I asked.

The technician and Carlisle chuckled. "Yes hear. Your at you ten week mark Bella. We should be able to hear a heartbeat now." Carlisle said. i stared at him with wide eyes, then looked at Edward to see the same expression on his face. I giggled.

"Alright. The parents to be ready?"

I nodded and took Edwards hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Carlislt spread something cold on my stomach. Some sort of goop, and placed the probe on my stomach.

"Okay hear that thumpthump?"

I nodded

"That's your heartbeat. Now... be prepared its going to be faster than normal for the baby but its perfectly normal at this stage."

Then and he lowered the probe down my stomach you could hear a galloping noise. It was faint but when Carlisle played with someof the knobs its got louder.

"Bella?"

I looked over to Edward and he cupped myface and wiped the tears away i didn't even know were there.

"Would you two like a picture?"

I nodded enthusiastically and he just laughed.

"I'll print out two."

Then an idea hit me! "Edward! I know how we can tell the rest of them!"

***

(Dinner at the cullen Househould)

"Everything was wonderful Esme. really." Emmet Stated.

I laughed. "It really was. I can't even cook as good as you. I'm surprised Edward hasn't come home more often for your cooking."

"Hey! I love your cooking Bella." Edward defended.

"It's nowhere good as your moms. you know it."

He just chuckled.

After that we all headed into the family room and Edward and I sat closets to the huge Christmas tree, my purse by my side with everyones presents.

Esme was about to pick up a present to hand out when i stood up to stop her. She looked at me quizically.

"Can I give you guys your presents... Please? I have one for everyone."

"Of course dear." She said smiling and back down.

I reached in my purse and pulled out six envelopes. Each envelope a different color.

Rose-Red. Alice-Pink. Jasper-blue. Emmet-Orange(because he has such a loud personality) Esme-green. Calisle-Light yellow.

"Now... You all have to open these at the sametime." I looked to Edward. He stood up and took my hand and wrapped the other around my waist and pulled me close.

"GO! " I exclaimed and closed my eyes hiding my head face in Edwards neck. I heard the tear of all six envelopes And then three feminine gasps. I opened one eye and saw Esme with a hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Alice was bouncing in her seat, and Rose had a huge smile across her face.

It took the boys a minute or two until they finally got it...Well except for Carlisle of course... but the look on his face was somewhat out of place. He's seen the ultrasound already. There shouldn't be anything surprising about was the first one to speak.

"Holy Cow! When was this?! I mean... i knew you guys were gettin' frisky and all... but i didn't think it was this frisky!" I turned away and laughed into Edwards neck and blushing like crazy.

"Bella?" Esme asked. She had questions in her eyes. I could see it in her eyes.

"Yes Esme. Your going to be a grandmother."

"Oh Bella!" she exclaimed jumping out of her seat and coming over to me and stealing me from Edward. He chuckled and Esme had me in a vice grip.

I gripped onto esme for dear Life and then i felt two other pair of armsaround me. Rose and Alice.

I giggled as i started to lose balance but the girls caught me.

Once i was release and the guys finished slapping Edward on the back it was our turn to open our presents.

Mine was from the Alice Esme and Rose. Wile Edwards was From Emmet Jasper and Carlisle.

Wrapped in an Elegant little box was one a simple gold locket in the shape of a heart.

"Open it Dear." Esme said quietly.

I did as she said and what was inside brought me to tears. It was a picture from when Edward and my first date. And on the other side was our engagement photo.

I looked up and they were all smiling. Edward was putting on a bracelet with his name engraved on the outside.

"Edward... Yours opens up too." Jasper said.

On the inside were the same pictures that were in my necklace.

"Edward... Can you help me?" HE smiled "Of course.

I turned around and pulled up my mahogany curls and he clasped the necklace securely in place.

When i went to turn around and thank them i accidentally let out a big yawn.

Emmets booming laughter shook the entire house.

Esme chuckled and walked back over to me. "Looks like mommy's tired."

Mommy... I could get used to that.

**(A/N =I WAS GOING TO STOP IT HERE BUT THE LAST CHAPTER I GOT somereviews now many but they were REVIEWS AND I COULDN'T DISAPPOINT! Oh and Knightime32 Edward:"You must review! THIS WOMAN IS CRAZY! IF YOU DON'T THE STORY WILL BE GONE. AND I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!" Everyone must review. The more reviews i get the more i write Please and thank you! now.. Back to the story I guess? HEHE)**

"Yes mommy lets get you home." Edward said puling me into his arms from behind. I leaned back and he kissed my head.

"Merry Christmas.' i said heading out the door.

***

(2 weeks later)

"EDWARD! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He came running into the room and froze when he noticed what was wrong. He pursed his lips trying to now laugh.

"Edward this is so not funny. None of my pants fit and i need to get to get to school. I don't think i should be showing this early!"

"What do you mean? Your only twelve weeks. You can't already be showing." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah? Look." I said turning to the side to show the little bump. His eyes grew wide, and then came his famous crooked smirk.

I placed a hand over my bump and looked down. "This is going so fast Edward. Maybe we have the weeks wrong.""

"No that can't be it. We've done all the math right."

"What ever. I have to go to work." I said grabbing one of the few dresses i had. A black three quarter sleeved light gray sweater dress and put on some leggings and a simple black heel.

After i got dressed I went up to Edward who had my jacket, and slipped it on. Turning around and giving him a chaste kiss. He looked down at my locket and thumbed it before looking up at me under his eyelashes.

"I love you." Then he did something i didn't really expect. He got down on his knees and came face to face with my stomach, and placed a single hand on it. "I love you baby."

"We love you too. Now come here i really need to go."

I pulled him up with help fromhim of course and gave him one more kiss and left.

***

"Hows my little neice or nephew?" Alice said bouncing in from her classroom across the hall. She was teaching and art class while i taught english. 5th graders. Oh joy.

"Just fine and dandy." I chuckled. " The baby's finally letting me enjoy some food now. Without having to puke it up." I laughed

"How are you Alice?" I said going back to grading papers.

"Just great actually. I um... i was just wondering..." she said shuffling her feet from side to side.

"What?"

"Would you go shopping with me? Please Please Please Bella!" She said in such a rush i almost had to ask her to repeat it.

"Fine. I have to pick some books up at the mall anuway."

"Bit bel- wait... You said yes? To shopping? With me? The Shopping Nazi?"

I giggled. I seemed to be doing that alot lately. "Yes I'll come and pick you up after detention lets out. I'm stuck with them today."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's only a half n hour. Um... Alice. Theres something else that i want to get... but i don't want Edward to know yet. It has to be a surprise. Do you think you can keep a secret?"

"My lips are sealed bella." With that the bell rang and my fifth period class came slowly through the door.


	5. Surprise!

I do not own twilight... I wish!

Chapter Five: Surpise Surprise

(The Mall)

Shopping with Alice wasn't really that bad. I had gotten used to it since Edward and i had been together.

We had gone into the book store and for once Alice didn't complain. I think she didn't because she knew what i needed. Baby books.

I got all different kinds of books What to Expect When Your Expecting- and much much more.

In total i think i got atleast five or six books. There were so many. If i could have i would have bought them all. I want to make sure I'm prepared, you know?

We had gotten Edwards little surprise at a target on the way home much to Alice's dismay. But once she saw what i got she immediately wanted to try it out.

"Alice. This is Edwards Surprise. Not yours. Let Edward see it first."

"Well technically he won't be seeing anything. But he will be hearing-"

"Enough Alice."

I turned to put it in the trunk when i got a dull pain in my stomach. My hand automatically flew to it. it wasn't strong. But it was enough to make me gasp.

"You okay?" Alice asked eyeing me skeptically.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said and got in the car driving towards Alice's house.

The ride was silent except from the fact of the music blarring and Alice singing along.

"Call me when you get home okay? Just so i know your okay?" I laughed

"Yes Alice" I said and headed to my house.

When i pulled into the garage i noticed Edwards car was home. I jumped out of the car and grabbed my two bags out of the trunk.

"Edward?"

"Kitchen!" He shouted back.

I placed my bags on hte table and turned towards him. HE was frowning.

"You should have called me. I would have come and carried the bags for you." He scolded.

"Edward its a bag a books. I think I'll survive. And besides it wasn't really lifting anything heavy."

"Fine." HE huffed.

"so... whatcha making?" I asked walking over to the stove where he was sauteeing barbaque chicken. "Mmm... chicken."

he cracked a smile adn chuckled. "It's the same thihng whenever i cook." He said flipping the two peices.

"So what. I've been craving chicken all day... and peanut butter. Oh and pickles." I said adding the last part looking down. "Do we have any pickles?"

He tossed his head back and laughed. "I believe we do. Now go sit at the table its finished."

Begrudgingly i stomped over to the table and i couldn't get out of my mind how peanut butter and pickles would taste. When Edward came into the dining room he placed a plate of chicken breast potatoes on salad infront of me. I frowned.

Of course he didn't notice until he sat down. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes" I said curtly.

"Well what is it?" He asked around of mouthful of potatoes.

"Theres no pickles."

He smirked. "you can have pickles after. Just eat."

And i did as i was told.

***

After dinner- and my little pickle and peanut butter snack (which i must say was better than it sound,) Edward and i wwere sitting on the bay window in the living rooom.

Edward started to kiss down my neckand to my should from behind me. While his grip on my stomach tightened bringing me closer to him.

I tried pulling away. He wouldn't release me. I still ave to give him his surprise. "Edward let me go please." I giggled when he grunted. "Please? I have something for you."

He sighed and let me go grunting when i got out of hisarms. "Hurry up please."

"You know what? Just for that i think im going to make you wait a bit longer." With that i ran up the stairs praying that my klutzyness wouldnt make an appearance. I ran down the hall into my room and dcked until i could reach under the bed, pulling out the box i had gotten from target.

I opened it and read the instructions then places the batteries inside and scurrined down the steps, with it behind my back.

"Close your eyes." Iordered from the doorway. he did as asked and i came and sat between his legs again and turned the machine on and pulled up my shirt. "Keep them closed."

"Yes Ma'am"

I laughed and placed the dopler on my stomach a little bit lower than the bump.

"Bella listen."

"I am i can hear the heart beat."

"No listen..." he paused. " There is two."

"Of course theres two Edward. Mine and the babys."

"No Bella. two faster heart beats."

"What does that mean?"

"That we need to call carlisle."

***

"hmmm..." Carlisle said with a thoughtful expression on his face listening ot hte heart beats. "I guessed i missed the second little guy. We probably weren't close enough to hear or see it before."

"There's two?" I whispered.

"It seems so. We'll get a better view in a few weeks. Maybe that's why Edward said you were showing already. Because there is two... Well now that that is settled i should be going. It's getting late and you two interrupter Esme and my dinner."

"I'm sorry..." Edward said dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Can you tell Esme for me? I'll call Rose and Ali... OH MY GOD! I never called Alice!." I said racing into the dining room to get my cell phone. I had 19 missed calls. All from Alice. I sighed dialing her number.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME! i WAS WORRIED SICK I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU OR THE BABY OR WORSE BOTH!-"

"Babies." I said throwing it inthere before she ranted again.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORR- Excuse me what? babies?"

" Yes Alice babies. As in two babies. And I didn't call because when i got home i went and had dinner then did the machine i got earlier. Then We called carlisle to make sure we were hearing right . Dont be mad Ali really."

"BabIES???"

"Yes."

"OH MY GOD BELLA THATS SUCH GOOD NEWS! IM GOING TO GO CALL ROSE AND TELL HER THE GOOD NEWS!" She squealed.

"Alice no!" But i was cut off by a click. I quickly dialed Rose's number and thank goodness it rang.

"Hello?"

"Rose listen i have to tell you something before Alice beeps in."

"What is it bella? Hurry 'cuz she's calling on my house phone right now."

"Theres not just on Baby there's two. We're having twins."

She started Choking. "Are you kidding me?!"

"No..."

"Two? As in you have to push two giant head out of your-"

"Yes! Now Answer Alice Before she freaks at your for not answering her."

She giggled. "Okay congrats bells."

"Thanks."

"Night"

"Bye" I hung up the phone i walked back into the living room and yawned.

"Lets go you three. Time to put mommy to bed." My wonderful husband said picking me up bridal styles and caring me upstairs.

Once i was ready and in bed Edward kissed my lips, and then two sides of my stomach where the bump is. Then he came back up to my lips kissed me one more time

"Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too." I said.

He came up from behind me and pulled me close placing a hand on my stomach. "Goodnight bab-IES."

I twined my fingers with his and left them in there place.


	6. Uhohs

I do not own twilight... I wish!

Rolling over and smacking the alarm clock i groan and look at the time. "oh my god!" I exclaim jumping out of bed and grabbing one of the dresses i got with Alice on our latest shopping trip. A royal blue three layer ruffle dress and a black cropped short sleeved sweater on top. I run and grabb my ballet flat (well i can't really run with my being double what i was a meer few weeks ago) adn rush into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.

After I'm done with my fast pace morning routine i walk into the bedroom and pick up my pillow hitting Edward over the head with it. He groanes. "Get up!"

"Five more minutes." He mumbled and rolled over snuggling his pillow.

"No not five more minutes I need to leave Edward." Edward and I had stayed up late last night talking about what we wanted. Hewanted two girls. I wanted one of each. Then we stayed up looking at names and then talking to the babies. Edward had donw some research one night and found that if you talk to the baby it will take less time for the baby to recognize you. So he's benn talking to them non-stop.

"I'm up." He said turning over again.

"Whatever Edward. I have to go. Just don't be late for our appointment."

"Yup..." He sighed and went to sleep.

I ran out to the garage quickly and tried to start the car. It wouldn't start. Digging through my purse i pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Good morning sunshine. How are y-"

"Yea yea fine and dandy. Any way teh reason i called my car won't start and Edward's still asleep can you come and pick me up?"

"Yea sure no problemo seniorita"**(a/n im having tacos while i'm writing and thought it would be funny lol)**

"Thank you so much Alice."

'"Don't mention it Be there in five. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked back inside and grabbed my ipod and wrapped the headphones around my tummy. I hit play and on came the lullaby that Edward had written me when we first started dating. that little bump i had a few weeks agonow doubled in size.

I hada quick peiceof toast with peanut butter and left when i heard Alice honking outside in the driveway.

Then I got a text

_If you and my _

_nieces or nephews don't _

_get out here soon_

_i'll make sure... I'll _have_ to make sure_

_i give you a makeover later._

_Now get out here!_

_-Alice_

I laughed as i walked out of the door and to Alice's canary yellow porsche.

"Good morning Mommy." She cooed in a high-pitch baby voice as she pulled out of the driveway without looking.

"Good morning... Could you please watch where your going?" I said putting on the seatbelt.

"Relax Bella. You and I both know I've never been in an accident." She stated with a nod and turned up the music on the radio which signaled as 'Stop Talking!'.

I turned my face towards the window and started tapping my hands along with the music. I felt a sharp pushing pressure on the lower area of my ever growing tummy and my hand flew to it as pain started to form and grow worse. I gasped as it hit a peak.

"Alice!" I screamed over the music. She turned to me quickly with a big smile on her face. She must have seen the pain evident in my eyes when she looked because she immediately turned the music down and pulled over.

"Bella whats wrong?" She asked warily.

"I don't know Alice." I said as the pain subsided for the time being. "I'm fine... That's just never really happened before."

"Are you sure? Should i take youto the hospital?"

Another round of pain came and my hand grabbed onto my arm rest for dear life. "Call Carlise." I panted.

"Bella..." She hesitated. "Maybe I should take you there myse-"

"Now Alice." I said the pain peaking again as i screamed, "Now!"

She quickly dialed Carlisle's number and i grabbed mine as fast as possible to text Edward before the pain happened came again.

_Edward-  
Get your butt to the hospital now!  
Somethings wrong.  
I don't know what but get there!  
Alice is calling Carlise Now.  
-Bella_

I quickly hit send and took deep breaths praying that that didn't happen again.

"Drive to the hopsital now. Is he on his way?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes he should just be getting in now."

"Good." Was all i said before my phone started buzzing.

"Hello?" I asked warily waiting for the onslaught of question.

"Bella... Whats wrong? Where are you? You aren't driving are you? Because i saw your car was still in the garage-"

I cut him off quickly as tears started to fall from my eyes. "No im not driving my car wouldn't start this morning so I had Alice come and pick me up. Im on my way to the hopsital, Carlisle is already there... Edward I'm scared..." I said as the tears finally spilled over. Alice reached over and took my hand in hers squeezing.

"Right behind you." He said into his phone and i could hear the roar of his engine in the backround. We pulled into the ER opening to find Carlisle outside with a wheel chair waiting. Edward pulled up right behind us and jumped out of the car before he could even shut the car off.

He came over to my door qucikly and carefully pulled me out of the car into a full standing position. But I couldn't stand up straight because the pain came back and it was hurt more and knocked the wind out of me buckling my knees and my hands flew to my stomach. Edward caught me and looked at Carlisle as they both tried to get me into the chair without causing me any more pain.

Carlise yelled over his shoulder to one of the nurses at the front desk to admit me throught the ER immediately and that he would take care of the paper work later. Alice said she could fill the papers out for me as I was wheeled by as the pain slowly and painfully dulled but didn't disappear. It felt like something was pushing donw on something in my stomach that shouldn't be and that it wasapplying pressure just to see what it would do.

I was lifted up carefully by Edward and Carlisle easily onto the bed to make sure i wasn't in pain and then Carlisle left to get a ultrasound technician and a prenatal doctor.

"Edward... what if somethings wrong with the babies?!" I cried frantically as curled into his side careful to avoid the side where the pain was coming from.

"I don't know Bella... I just don't know..." He sighed and held me tighter.

**(A/N) What do you guys think is going to happen i want lots and lots of guesses. Who ever gets it right will get anything they want... like... hmm... a life size plush Edward or any of the Cullens and or other Characters of twilight. But like i said, that is only if yuou guess rite, You need to vote and then leave what you would want along with the review. All other people who vote will get a cyber vampire teeth shaped cooke hehe!**

**Now go review and guess if you want a prize!!!!!... Go like right now...**

**I'm serious leave now and forever give me your reviews!...**

**Okay I'm leaving now so you have to review...**

**Bye...**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. The problems

**I do not own twilight... I wish!**

**Back to the story!!!**

_I was lifted up carefully by Edward and Carlisle easily onto the bed to make sure i wasn't in pain and then Carlisle left to get a ultrasound technician and a prenatal doctor._

_"Edward... what if somethings wrong with the babies?!" I cried frantically as curled into his side careful to avoid the side where the pain was coming from._

_"I don't know Bella... I just don't know..." He sighed and held me tighter._

*******

Tears slid down my face and my sobs were now quiet. There can't be something wrong with the babies... there just can't be.

I closed my eyes as I heard the two sets of galloping hearts. More tears slid down my face as irealized they were okay. There wasn't something wrong with them.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" The prenatal doctor called. I think her name was Dr Wilson?.

"Yes..." I said holding Edwards hang tighter. He squeezed my shoulders tighter. I didn't dare open my eyes until I knew for sure there was nothing wrong.

"Bella. One of the babies are laying too low along the cervix. When they were shifting they hit the cervix and caused you pain. On of the babies are placed too close along the cervix walls."

"What does that mean?" I asked finally opening my eyes to look at Carlisle. Alice was now in the room standing by Carlisle clutching the bed for dear life.

He looked down and Dr. Wilson started talking again. "It would be in your best interest to terminate the pregnancy. The way the baby is laying it could cause complications. If you want-"

"No." I whispered. "I won't kill my babies... I love them."

"Bella..." Edward whispered. "We can always try again." He said tears forming in his eyes. His eyes were pleading with me.

"I don't want to try again Edward. I love these babies. And I know you love them too. I can see it in your eyes. Whenever we talk about it... about what we want. And how we'd decorate the nursery if its boys... or girls... or both. And I know Alice already loves them. Your whole family loves them. I'm not ruining their chance at life..." I turned to the doctor. and took a deep breath. "What are my odds?" I asked barely audible.

"Well with the way the baby is laying you could possible bleed out during birth or go into Pre-labour.. Hopefully if stay off your feet then the baby will rise back up and all will be well. But... if it doesn't move up then you could die." She stated glumly.

I closed my eyes tightly fighting off the tears. I already knew what iwas going to do. "What do I have to do for them... to make sure they have the best chance?"

"You need to stay off your feet as much as possible. A low stress level. That means no working. (**A/N i dont know if thats true ijust got it from two of my fav shows. Charmed and One Tree Hill). **That's in all of you three's best interest." She said and turned to talk with Carlisle about more frequent appointments.

I took my hand out of Edwards and wrapped my arms around my stomach and pulled my legs up to my chest. It hurt a bit but it wasn't unbearable.

***

Carlisle had me admitted just for a night or two to see if just laying in bed was helping at all. Alice sat at the end of the bed in a chair and Carlisle was off having tests done. He had other patients to take care of so we were going to have the normal appointment later on today here.

"Bella." Edward said almost angrily.

"Edward don't start this again." It had been a couple of hours and Edward has been trying to convince me to start over. He hasn't broken down once.

"Why? What if you die? I can't go on without you." He said tears finally forming in his eyes once more and spilling over.

"You won't have to." I assured him.

"You don't know that." He mumbled playing with the hem of my nightgown Alice had gone home to get me.

"I do know that. Do you remember when we were first dating? And i got in that accident? And all that pain i was in? Or the whole situation with my parents? Do you remember what song you used ot sing to me everynight I would call you on the phone? Or if i was in the hospital? Especially when that accident happened? Do you remember?"

"Keep Holding on."

I started singing quietly. "Keep holding on. Cause we're gunna make it through we'll make it through. Just, stay strong. Cuz you know i'm here for you i'm here for you."

"That part of my life may never leave me. I don't want it to for all the good parts. Because that's what brought me to you. If something does happen to me remember that song. I'll be fighting. That song will be my anthem is anything should go wrong." I turned to Alice, and Carlisle was back in the room. "You'll have your family to help you through this." Alice looked down and started crying. "Alice come here." I beckoned for her and she came and grasped me tightly. "It'll be okay Ali cat."

"It has to be. Who am i going to get to go shopping with when they are completely unwilling. Rosalie isn't much of a challenge to take shopping. You just have to tear her away with a mirror."

"I heard that." Rosalie mumbled walking in my single person room door along with Jasper, Emmet, and Esme following suit. Esme with a container of home cooked food in her hands.

"What did you bring me honey?" Carlisle asked excitedly.

She walked over and pecked him on the cheeks. I had my eyes only for the food. "This is for bella dear" She said and turned to me with the container of food and a soup spoon.

"What did you make Esme?" I asked opening the container and taking a long sniff. "Corn Chowder. Esme I officially love you more than anyone in this room!" I sighed.

"HEY!" Edward and Emmet yelled. I laughed and took a large bite of chowder.

"How did you know i would want this?" I asked her behind a mouthful of soup.

"I didn't" She answered. "It's what I always craved when I had the boys. I think i pretty much ate that throughout the entire pregnancies."

"What did you crave with me?" Alice asked her eyes finally back to normal.

Before Esme could answer Carlisle answered for her. "Quesedilla."

"No way! I hate quesedilla!" Alice said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Well there was that and burritos." Esme said chuckling. Alice still looked mad that she didn't end up liking something she used to. Even if she didn't even know she liked it.

Carlisle was still chuckling when he asked. "Are you ready to find out what the babies are Bella?"

I snapped my head toward Edward who had his head down from his little break down. I placed my hand under his chin and pulled his face up to me, bent down and kissed it. "Let's do this." he whispered quickly wiping away any excess tears and taking my hand like he always did. Buthe held it tighter than before. I pulled my hand out of his and let my nails rake gently over his head in a relaxing motion. he immediately relaxed and carlisle lifeted the nightgown and tucked the covers under my stomach a bit.

"WOAH! DAD! Your undressing Bella?!" Emmet exclaimed eyes wide at my stomach and his father.

The whole room errupted in laughter. I was the first to calm down enough to explain to him that we needed to exposed the stomcah for the dopler to work correctly.

The entire family had collected on the side of the bed where Edward was. Edward had come and sat on the bed with me while Esme took his seat. Alice had scooted her chair over. Rosalie was beside me infront of Edwards knees sitting on the bed as well, Emmet and Jasper beside her.

Carlisle turned to Edward and i and said. "Say hello to Baby number one " he brought the dopler up to the face. "Baby Girl." I could see Alice's eyes light up in my periphial vision as did Rosalies and Esme.

"And baby number two..." He said gliding toward the other baby. The one that was higher up. "Baby Boy."

Emmets voice boomed a loud chorus of 'whoops' and he jumped up and down.

Edward pulled me qucikly to him. "You can't leave me alone with a boy AND a girl." He said chuckling in my ear.

"Theres no way thats going to happen... Not if I have anything to say about it." I said pulling his lips to mine in a brief chaste kiss.

"We love you." I said pointing to the screen.

"I love you all too." He said and the whole room bursted into a chorus of Awwwwwws.

Carlisle quickly shood everyone but Edward out of the room who was now holding me in his arms in my hospital bed. I yawned uncrotrallably and mumbled a goodnight to Edward.

Right before i fell asleep I swear i heard Edward began humming Keep Holding On.

**(A/N What did you think? **

**Hit or miss?**

**Be honest! Be brutal! I can take it! I really want the reviews people first five people to review get a shout out and a present lol**

**Thank you my beloved readers. I just hope you guys like the way the story it going...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Oh and faithful readers withing the next two weeks i may not be able to update much. I have an acapella concert coming up and i am making a cake for it. Its and easier version of what you see on cake boss or Ace of Cakes. Geez i love to bake!!!!!**

**OKAY ONE MORE TIME! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. One step, two step three step four

**I do not own twilight... I wish!**

**Sorry my lovely and wonderful readers! I have not been able to update sooner. There have been quite a few family issues around here, so im just trying to dealwith those now too along with open my business up at 17! lets hope al goes well and thank you all for reading!!!!**

**Back to the story!!!**

**BPOV**

(back at home Bella's Room)

There was a loud bang and then a very large thing being dropped on the bed. I screamed sitting up and placing a hand over my heart to try and calm it.

"Emmet!" I scolded. "What are you doing here?"

He laughed and sat himself up on my bed. "Edward wanted someone here to take care of you when he's at work. Well your not supposed to be walking. So i can carry you around the house bed to couch to chair what ever. As long as you stay off your feet. Those were my strict instructions." He stated the last part proudly.

"Since when do you listen to instructions or rule Emmet?" I laughed swinging my legs off the bed to get up and go to the bathroom. Emmet shot up and glared. "What are you doing Bella?" He asked. His eyes moving from my legs swung off the bed to my face. "Your not supposed to be walking."

"I have two human beings laying on my bladder. I need to pee. Now move." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom door much to his dismay.

When I walked out of the bathroom i walked over to my dresser and grabbed some clothes. I walked back to the door and turned to Emmet. "I'm aloud to walk around to get around. Just not to stay on my feet for long periodss of time. So far there hasn't been much pain. Now relax. I'm going to go take a shower i'll meet you down stairs."

Once in the bathroom and the door securely shut and locked i took my clothes off and jumped in the shower letting the water relax me and any pains i had from waking up this morning.

I looked down at my bump and noticed a change over the past couple of days. It just never wanted to stop growing for a day.

After i finished in the shower i quickly got changed into something I could just lounge around the house in and when i came out of the bathroom i was swept up bridal style by Emmet who then just bounded down the stairs laughing as i had a semi- heart attack do to him.

Emmet and i spent the rest of the day just lounging around the house... except when i got slightly nauseas again. I thought it was going away. I don't think he even dared to even try to pck me up when i ran to the bath room.

We had just started eating a pizza when Edward walked through the door.

"Pizza Bella? Really? Thats not very healthy." Emmet scolded quickly placing his food down before Edward could see him pick up another peice.

"Emmet... Do you really expect me to think my wife ate and entire pizza by herself?" I laughed because what he said was half true... i ate half of it on my own before Emmet was even on his second.

"You should have seen her! She's a machine since shes eating three times the amount."

"And im still hungry!" I exclaimed claiming Emmets untouched peice while he wasn't looking. He heard the box shiftandspun around to see metaking his peice quckly and steal a bite of it before he could say anyting.

The next month went on like that except it wasn't always just Emmet. It wasn't just Alice its was Rosalie and Esme as well. Except Alice's idea of fun was torturing me. She decided the first day she had come over that she was going to start designing the twins nursery. OKay... So maybe it wasn't so bad. I had fun trying to figure out what we were going to do with the room closest to mine and Edwards.

finally we had decided to knock out the wall and enough to make a door to our room. SO incase we needed to get to the room fast enough we could just run through the door.

Alice wasdriving m eot my appointment today becauseim at six months with twins and my stomach get in the way. Oh i acted like a child when that happened...

***

_Flashback..._

_"EDWARD! LETS GO! I NEED TO GO MEET YOUR MOTHER!"_

_"I'mcoming." he sighed walking down the stairs. _

_I ran... well waddled up to him and grabbed the keys out of his hand._

_"Bella?! What are you doing! you are not driving!" He shrieked._

_"Oh calm down honey. I'll be fine. Just because I'm pregnant does not mean I am incapable of driving." I said walking over to the drivers side of the car. I opened the door swiftly and went to get in. But i got stuck. _

_I got back ot and triedto sit first didn't work._

_"hmm..." i said moving the steering wheel up and the seat back far enough where i could still reach the petals. Then i heard a velvet chuckle coming from beside me. I turned my head and glared at Edward the best I could._

_"This is your fault." I said and stormed off into the house and slamming the door on my way._

_*** _

I had locked him out of the house in the cold because i still had the keys. I had called Esme and told her to call her son and to tell him to stop making fun of me.

She did and when he apologized for another half an hour while i ate a peanutbutter and pickle sandwich. I couldn't help but laugh whe he said "You do know that this wasn't just my fault... i believe you had a pretty large part in this too... you being too gorgeous for your own good."

I laughed for another good five minutes until i finally let him in. he was leaning on the door and i swung it open so quickly he fell on the floor. "Serves you right" i had said.

On our way to the doctors office where Edward was meeting us Alice screamed "Bella!!! What is that?!" She shrieked pointing to my stomach.

"Wow thanks Alice... as if i didn't feel self conscious because of these two already."

"Bella! Don't be ridiculous. you are gorgeous. You glow woman! Besides thats not my conern at the moment." She said the last part pulling up my shirt to reveal my stomach. Looking down there was one little foot sticking out in my stomach. "Look at THAT!" She said giggling and stroking her finger across it. It wiggled a bit which got us both to giggle.

I reached into my purse which was beside me quickly and pulled out my phone. I positioned the camera a bit far back from my stomach and snapped a quick picture.

Setting it in a text message i wrote next to it

_Say hello to one of your children..._

_We love you!_

_3 Bella_

I quickly hit send and then we pulled up into the parking lot of Carlisle's office. With Edward standing outside in the cold and staring at his phone. When he heard the car pull up he looked up and shot me a heart stopping smile. I got out of the car qucikly fixing my shirt. and walking over to Edward who just pulled up my shirt again and knelt down on one knee staring in amazement. He stroked his finger over it gently. It sent me into a fit of giggles and the foot to pull away and disappear. I laughed harder at his frowning face as he grumbled grabbing my hand and walking inside. "They hate me... it has to be the boy. I already know hes going to be a momma's boy."

"Yes, so? YOu know your going to spoil our little girl. Don't even try to deny it. He alughed and then we went inside for our checkup.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own twilight... I wish!**

**Sorry my lovely and wonderful readers! I have not been able to update sooner. There have been quite a few family issues around here, so im just trying to dealwith those now too along with open my business up at 17! lets hope al goes well and thank you all for reading!!!!**

**Back to the story!!!**

**BPOV**

"Well Bella,it seems the baby has moved up just a bit. But not enough to take you off bed rest. It is not just the baby that was too low. The placenta is too low. It is a bigger risk now that we know the cause and where the placenta lays." Carlisle stated.

"So what are the risks?" I asked pulling my shirt down after wiping off the goofrom my stomach.

"You have a higher rate of bleeding out. The way the baby is lying, it is not impossible at the moment to deliver natuarally. Just that would serve a much higher risk. We would have toinduce your labor then get you ready for the cesarion once the contractions were close enough when we come close enough to your due date. But you have been making considerable progress witht he bed rest. Hopefully we won't have to enduce you."

"That's better than before right?" I asked sitting up and having Edward and Alice help me off the bed.

"Much better." Carlise said shutting off the machine.

"See you in two weeks?" I asked.

"Yes."

(Two weeks later)

"Do you really have to go?" I asked for the hundreth time, using the puppy face I know always gets him.

"Don't do that to me. And yes i do. If i don't go now i could miss the babies being born. I don't want to miss that. This is the only seminar i could go to that was farthest away from the due dates. I NEED to go."

" Fine..." I grumbled and got up to give Edward a kiss goodbye and i shut the door behind him.

I went back into the living room and layed down on the couch.

I must've dosed off because i started dreaming.

***

_"Mommy!" I heard two little voices call from behind me, before my legs were attacked. I fell to the floor laughing as my children started bouncing around me._

_"Can we make cookies mommy!" The little girl yelled._

_"Of course my angels."_

_*** (**okay i know it was a short dream but thats all i could think of so sue me if you dont like it.)**_

I woke up abrubtly to the babies moving around. Four sets of kicks all around my stomach.

I also had the mouth watering craving for a double chocolate chunk peanut butter cookie.

I got upp and went into the kitchen to look for the cookies we always had all the time.

I frowned to myself when i realized we had none.

I sighed and started to ge tthe ingriedient to the peanut putter kiss cookies. I didn't have enough to make double chocolate chunk, so the kisses will do.

I felt the kicks again but this time they spread around the lower part of my stomach.

Teh pain grew much more intense so much that i fell to my knees gripping my stomach tightly.

Then the smell of blood assaulter my senses.

I looked down and there was blood on the floor underneath me.

"No," I whispered.

I tried getting up but the pain was too much.

When the pain peaked i screamed. The scream was blood curdling. It hurt like hell!

"Why now? Why is this happening?" I screamed out load i crawled as fast as i could through the pain to the house phone on the wall and tried to get up. My knees were week from falling i leaned against the wall and dialed the closest person

"Hello?" Asked a groggy voice.

I tried to hold in the scream as I answered. "Help" I managed to get out before i clutched my stomach again and effectively falling to the ground black surrounding my senses.

I could faintly hear the voice from the other end of the phone screaming for me to answer.

I tried. My face was close to the phone because it was still in one of my hands. "Alice. Hurry... the babies..." was all i managed to get out before i passed out.

APOV

I reached over and grabbed the phone off the reciever before it woke Jasper up.

"Hello?" I asked sleep still etched in my voice.

There was a hesitation on the other line. when finally someone answered "Help" before I heard screaming and tumbling.

I shot up out of bed and started to shake Jasper awake. "Bella? Bella?!?! Canyouanswer me! Please! Let me know your okay! Come on Bella!" I screamed pulling on pants and a tshirt quickly and grabbing shoes before throwing clothes as him. "Hurry up. It's Bella!"

HE shot up and was fully aware now and got dressed extremely fast.

"Alice. Hurry... the babies." Bella whispered before I had nothing. I hung up quickly grabbed Jaspers keys and pulled Jasper along with me to the car speeding off towards Bella's house.

"Alice? Whats wrong with Bella?" He asked frantically as I went twenty miles over the speed limit praying not to get caught.

"I don't know!" I screamed. "All she said was Help. Hurry and the babies."

My tires screeched as i hit the breaks and pulled up infront of the house.

"Call Rose and Emmet!" I yelled as I ran into the house.

What I saw was terrifying.

Blood smeered across the kitchen floor and along the wall where i guess Bella had tried to get up to. And then Bella was unconscious a bit more blood slightly puddled under her.

"No" i whispered kneeling down quickly and brushed hair away from her face. She was starting to pale.

"JASPER! HURRY! WE NEED TO GET HER TO A HOPSITAL!" I screeched pulling into my embrace and grabbed the cordless phone from Bellas limp hand and shut it off and turning it back on to dial another number.

It took one ring before it picked up.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Edward listen to me! It's Bella.

**What do you guys think? Hate me for making it a cliffy?**

**Oh well sucks for you now don't it?!?!?!?!**

**I know you must hate me. I think I'm going to go for EPOV or maybe more APOV im not so sure yet lol... you may just hgave to wait and see!!!!!!!!!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAAH!**

**OH AND.....review...**

**BYE!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own twilight... I wish!**

_"JASPER! HURRY! WE NEED TO GET HER TO A HOPSITAL!" I screeched pulling into my embrace and grabbed the cordless phone from Bellas limp hand and shut it off and turning it back on to dial another number._

_It took one ring before it picked up._

_"Hello sweetheart."_

_"Edward listen to me! It's Bella._

**Present**

APOV

"Jasper help me get her up." I screamed away from the reciever "Edward get home now. It's Bella and the babies!" I said before hanging up quickly trying to pick Bella up.

Not a second later the door flew open and in flew Emmet who ran straight to me and Rose and Jasper. Jasperpushed me gently out of the way and the boys both grabbed Bella and headed toward the door. "Put her in the Jeep! There'smore room in the back than in Jaspers!" Rosalie yelled as she walked over to me and puller me close to her.

"We need to go" I said tears running down my i clutched her hard.

"Let's go give me Jaspers keys." I quickly obliged and handed the keys. I was in no state to drive.

The jeep pulled out quickly and Rose and Ipulled out just as fast. _Hold on Bella. We are almost there_ I thought as i dialed Carlisle's cell phone.

"Alice what are you doing calling me at three in the morning?" Carlisle asked clearly he was awake.

"Carlisle are you at the hospital."

"Yes Alice what's wrong?"

"We are coming in. Meet us by the Ambulance Entrance. Have a gurney ready." And with that i hungup only a mile away from the hospital now.

***

The jeep flew in first and once it stopped infront of the ambulance emergency door carlisle rushed over. The door was flung open and Emmet Jumped out of the back holding Bella tightly to her chest and the gurney was pulled over to the door where he got out and she was placed on it as carlise and others rushed to his side to get her inside. I jumped out of the car and ran after him.

''Alice what happened?" Carlisle asked rushing into a emergency room and started to check her vitals.

"she called me not even six minutes ago and said Help and hurry the babies. I found her in the kitchen on the floor. tehre was somebloodunder her and it looked like she tried to crawl across the floor."'

"Shit... Jeanine call up to the OR and clear it out. It's an emergency!" Carlise yelled over to a desk and immediatly she started dialing bttons and talking frantically. "Where's Edward?" He asked hooking upamonitor "Call upstair and get two bags of Opositive. stat."

"Yes doctor." The nurse said.

"He's at a seminar Ithink. I just talked to him before Rose and Emmer had shone up. I don't know how long he will be."

"We can't wait for him...." he muttered before he started unattaching hte monitor and started to move Bella past me. "Call him and tell him what's going on. Along with your mother. Then go tell the others. I'll come and get you when we are done.

"Jeanine callthe NICU tell them to get to breathing systems set upin the OR. We are going to have twins. Also call anestegiaand get teh drug for the cesarian. And hurry now!" He called off as he pushed through double doors leaving me in the hallway tears stained face.

"Pull through Bell... you need to. For allof us." I whispered heading back to the waiting room.

***

CPOV

This can not be happening right now.

"Placing the first incision. Now the second." I took the forceps and started to spreadout the skin of Bellas stomach and placed a cut on the uterin walls.

"NICU staff get ready. Here comes this first. Get these babies stable. What ever it takes you got me?" I said as Started to pull the head of the firs baby out.

"Boy. " I said immediately giving the NICU team my grandson.

Not even thirty seconds later i had the placenta out of the way and I started pulling out the other

"Girl" I said handing her over. igo the placenta outof the way faster that the other and tried to stop Bella's bleeding.

"Come on dammit Bella don't do this!" i said gettting suction in there and started to carterize where there was bleeding.

Not even thirty seconds later i heard the two distinct cries of the babies.

"Happy birthday my grandchildren" I said finally stopping the bleeding in Bella's uterus. I breathed a sigh of relief and i started to sew her backup.

Once i was done i walked over to the babies after i discareded the bloodygloves.

"Congrats " I smiled as the two babies were huddles next to each other with the breathing tubes down their throats. They looked a lot more alert than normal babies lookign around at everything.

They were actuallyquite quiet too. If they were not moving around and breathing youwouldn't think they were okay.

"How much do they weigh Dr Wilson?" I asked giving my grandson my hand and he grasped quite tightly.

"The boy weighs 3 Lbs and 2 oz, While the girl weighs 1 lb 3 oz."

I sighed pulling my hand away. "It's to beexpected for a seven month pregnancy. Im surprised tehy don't weigh less actually."

"It's a good thing they were born now. If any earlier they wouldn't have made it."

"Right... well get tehm to the NICU.'' I said to . Turning to the other staff.

"Before you move her, get another bag of blood and get it in her fast, i dont Like the color she's turning.'' I said walking out of the OR and towards the waiting room.

Here we go...

***

EPOV

I picked up my phone and it was Alice.

''Alice Tell me whats going on?" I yelled as i picked p the phone

"Edward just get here as fast as possible. She just left to go into the OR.

"Im only in seattle If i speed Ican get there in an hour and a half."

"Don't get hurt Edward. We are all at the hospital. Mom's on her way. Please Edward Be be careful."

" I will tell everyone." I said and hung up speeding onto the highway after checking out quickly.

***

I got to the hopsital just as Carlisle walked out of the double doors from the OR waiting room.

I was enveloped in a hug by everyone and My father walked over to me.

"She's pulled through Edward. She's going to be fine." He stated and I clutched my mother who was immediately infront of me as I began to sob noiselessly

"Would you like to see your children?" He asked motioning toward the door. I let go of my mother and headed toward my father pulling himintoa quick hug before Turning back to take my mothers hand and walking through doors.

We got on the elevevator and got the the level where the ICU and the NICU were. I looked over to Carlise quickly.

"Relax edward It's just a precaution. The babies lungs are developed but we can keep an eye on the two of them just incase something happens." We stopped right in front of the NICU window. "Be prepared they are very small due to teh fact that Bella was only seven months pregnant. You will need to put on one of these sterile gowns so no bacteria goes in there."

I nodded and turned towards the door putting on a gown and washing my hands at the sink right ouside the door.

I walked in the door and saw two babies in the middle of the front of the room. Their stations were right next to each other. They are exterenly small. My little girl's diaper barely fit her.

I turned to the window and opened the blinds and looked at my parents who were hooding each other.

I walked over to the door and opened it only peeking my head out.

"Can you go and get the others? Can they meet their neice and nephew?

"Of course" he said and started down the hallway after pecking my mother on the cheek.

"I'm going to move them closer to them window. Would you like to help me Mom?'' I asked her.

She smiled her eyesred from crying. "I would love to." she said. I held out a gown for her and we both stepped inside to my two chikdren fussing around.

Esme gasped when she saw their tiny frames. She walked over and touched the girls cheek before turning to my sons and doing the same and then looking at me.

"They are like little replica's of the both of you. There are so much of each of you in them. It's crazy."

And she was right. they both had Bella's hair color, yet in this light you could see a bit of bronze to it. We couldn't what color eyes they had because they both were asleep and they probably still had the same shade of blue that all babies had. They had my cheekbones and Bellas lips. They also had a little cross between bellas and my face shape. They were truly beautiful. Imnot trying to be cocky but they are teh most beautiful babies I have ever seen.

"Let's move them before they get here Edward." My mother called.

We moved tehm quickly allplugs still in. I stood between both of them infront of the window. They looked so peaceful. Bella should be here. She should be seeing them with me.

"Mom... Bella's not here." I said my eyes welling with tears.

"I Know sweetheart but she will be. You can go and tell her all about your children and what they look like after the family comes and sees okay. Maybe we can even get Carlisle to let you hold one. Okay?" She asked hugging me tightly.

"'Kay" I whispered and turned to the window to await my family.

Not aminute later Carlisle turned hte corner with the other four behind him. Alice's head popped up when she saw me in the window and she ran towards me and placedher hadn on the glass.

I did the same as well and smiled small as the rest of the family walked up.

When everyone was at the window I took a deep breath and moved out of the way to show my children.

Rosalie pushed my father brother and her brother out of the way and stand by Alice.

They both looked to me with tears in their eyes.

Rosalie looked down at them and saw their difference in size. before she audibly gasped even I could hear it thoough the glass. She mouthed 'So small."

I nodded and looked to Carlisle to make sure I was aloud to pick one up. he nodded and I proceeded to pick up my daughter and passed her to my mother. She looked to me and smiled. I nodded to the window and she lifted the Baby up more to show the family. I picked up my little boy and did the same.

Emmet raised his fist in the air and gave a loud "whoop" Which all of my family smacked himon the head for.

I moved over to my moma bit and whispered. "Happy birthday my children."

My mother giggled and I turned to go put them down. "Come on mom. Let's go." She nodded and we left the room.

when we were out of the room I was attacked by Alice and Rosalie.

"Were you not feeding your wife enough? They are so small!" Rosalie said

Alice said " They are gorgeous two more people who can go shopping with me!"

i laughed and hugged them quickly before saying goodbye and that i was going to see my wife.

Carlisle told me what room she was in and I pretty much ran to her room to see if she was awake yet. She wasn't...

"I love you Bella. '' I whispered before leaning down and kissing her.

"Hurry and wake-up so we can name out babies. We promised we would together. I'm going to keep that promise. I swear..."

When i swore that i didn't think they would go nameless for this long...

**How was that? I worled had to give you all a holiday present. I hope you like it.**

**There is going to be way more chapters... I promise you. I'm just trying to get three stories going at once. Sofar Dancing with myself is doing a lot better than the others lol**

**Okay well merry christmahanaquanzikah my beautiful readers!**

**adios Au revior aloha sienara and many many more lol bye!**

**REVIEWS! WOULD... BE ... THE ... BEST... CHRISTMAHANAQUANZIKAH... PRESENT ... EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own twilight... I wish!**

_EPOV_

_"_ Bella, wake up please... I need you... We need you. "

"You know, the gained a few ounces. But they are still so small. They are very stubborn, they must get that from you. They have such wonderful personalities, and they are always so alert. If I didn't know any better I swear they could be much older than they are. They still don't have names... they got off the breathing tubes yesterday. Carlisle says their lungs are fully developed now so they can breath on their own. You need to wake up so we can name them. I don't want to have to take them home by myself with out you. I can't do it on my own. I need you..." I said kneeling beside her bed.

Her heart beat started to pick up a bit but it always did then when i was near her. It was nothing out of hte Ordinary really. I kisser her hand before getting up to walk away.

"She will wake up Edward. I just know it. " Alice said patting my shoulder.

"You can't know that Alice. What if she never wakes up?" I asked tears starting to form in my eyes as i pulled her into my arms tightly.

"You have to trust me Edward. She will wake up very soon. And then you two can name your babies." HSe said holding me just as tight.

"Mason Anthony and Lillian Mary" I spun around to see Bellas arm moving slightly Her voice was rough and hoarse from not using it. "That's their names." She said clearing her throat. " Mason and Lily"

I let go of Alice quickly and ran over to Bella Pulling her up tightly. She swung her arms lazily.

"I love you" SHe whispered. "Now let me see my babies."

I laughed and nodded towards Alice to go have Carlisle bring them in. I let go of her for a second and started to sit her bed up a bit. Her face was starting to flush a bit but when did it not.

"I should have never left you. I shouldn't have gone. Not this close to your due date."

"Edward. It's not your fault they came this early. It just happened. There was nothing we could do. They wanted out, they got out. Just tell me one thing..." SHe said trailing off.

"What?" I asked taking her face inbetween my hands.

"Whats taking so long?" She asked raising her hand to place on top of mine. I chuckled.

Not a second later did the door swing open to reveal my mother and father carrying out children. The rest of the family walked in behind them. They all smiled as they saw Bella wide awake now.

"Quit standing ther and give me my babies." She ordered laughing.

Alice ran quickly to Bella before my parents could even take a step with our children. We all laughed as Bella was compleely surprised by a sugar high pixie.

"Don't ever scare me like that again you hear me?!" She whisper yelled in Bellas ear.

"I promise" Bella said her eyes spilling over with tears, looking straight at me. " I won't ever leave again. I swear on it" she said letting Alice go and opening her arms for her children and me.

***

BPOV

_She's so small_ I thought. I ran my fingers over Lily's nose and eye brows trying to memorize her. They looked exactly like Edward and I. So much it was crazy. Her eyes were closed so I couldn't see her eyes.

Mason was just as peaceful Sleeping the day away.

Emma started to stir a bit and she cuddled closer to me.

"It's scary how much they know who their parents are. Especially the mother." Esme said walking over to me and wrapping and arm around Edward and I. I layed my head on her shoulder and looked up at her.

"Do you want to know their names?" I asked looking at everyone. Emmets head was nodding more furiously than any of the others I giggled and looked at my daughter.

"This is Lillian Mary and Mason Anthony. Lily and Mason, this is you is named after her god mothers. And the only reason my son is not named after his god fathers is because the names didn't fit well. Sorry guys. blame you parents." I said laughing.

I couldn't be pruder to have such agreat family to take care of us, and my wonderful childern.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. I wanted to update as soon as possible but I'm having a bit of a brain fart lol!**

**I promise I will update as much as I can. Just been busy!**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. I thought it was cute.**

**Please Please Please Please Please Please Please review.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**~BLOODLUST92**


	12. Authors note! PLease REviews ASAP!

**I do not own twilight... I wish!**

** Okay my faithful readers!**

**I have a couple of options for you...**

**1. continure this story**

**2. Make a sequal**

**3. Promote my new story which i want you guys to read just can't get a title for it yet lol**

**4. work on my other 2 stories that i have**

**Please vote guys!**

**It would be greathly appreciated.**

**I will put up the description in my next update when i get enought reviews for what i should do!**

**Hopefully i will have a title by then!**

**I love oyu guys**

**~BloodLust92**


	13. Another authors note!

**I do not own twilight... I wish!**

**Okay my faithful readers!**

**I have gotten said votes. And the results are...........................**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

*****

**1&2!!!!!!!!! hehehe sorry for all the * i wanted to build some suspense! did it work? **

**There will be a much longer chapter forthe next few because i really want to get a few months in. **

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**next chapter will consist of the trip home for the first time, the first week or two maybe???**

**hope you guys can't wait for this!**

**i know i cant!!!!**

**hahaha**

**thakn you**

**~BloodLust92**


	14. Finally a new chapter lol

**I do not own twilight... I wish!**

**Okay my faithful readers!**

**~PRESENT~**

I woke up to a slight shaking of my shoulder.

I groaned and rolled over.

I heard my favorite velvet chuckle and I grinned hearing a soft cooing sound come from the baby monitor next to the bed.

Masen and Lily have been home for all of one day and they let me sleep all night.

Of course that could have been Edwards doing, too.

I turned over and locked eyes with my personal Adonis. I smiled before pulling him in for a quick kiss , but before Edward had a chance to deepen it i jumped out of bed only to fall back on it and hit my head on Edwards stomach.

I laughed as i heard all the breath woosh out of him and his chuckle again.

I turned my head and smiled up at him before slowly getting up and walking out of the room and into the nursery. I walked straight over to the crib to find Masen sound asleep. I turned around and looked in Lily's noticing she was laying on her stomach sucking on her thumb.

I felt more than heard Edward come into the room before he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I turned around and looked at him.

"I'm going to go feed her and then for a quick jog is that alright?" I asked wrapping my arms around his torso.

"That's fine Bella. I can take care of them. I'm sure Lily will just go back to sleep right after anyway. They sleep all the time."

"Don't let her go back to sleep now. Not atleast until between noon or two got it?" I asked wagging a finger in his face.

His hands flew up in mock defense and then rolled his eyes. "Anything you say honey."

I kissed his lips chastily before releasing him and grabbing lily out of her crib and heading down stair to fix her a bottle.

I had her propped up on my shoulder her hand leaning against it as i made her a bottle one handedly.

Once i was done i walked over to the couch and sat down the long ways resting her on my knees as i held the bottle for her.

She kept her eyes closed as she fed making suckling noises i laughed at how hungryshe was. It was like she had never eaten before!... well technically she has but only a few times in the past couple days! But really she eats a lot!

But Masen is the same way really. I mean they only eat half a bottle but still, they eat that half a bottle a few times a day... maybe four or five.

They must get that from the Cullen men side of the family. I mean they all eat a lot but never gain a thing!

I laughed as Lily yawned once she finished the bottle.

I propper her up on my shoulder before burping her. She was having a hard time burping so i placed her sitting on my lap again my hand under her chin before starting to tap on her back again.

Quickly she burped and started making spit bubbles. I laughed as i went and placed her in her swing set and strapped her in.

"Now you stay here while i go see if your brother is awake. Got it?" I asked smiling at my little girl. She made another raspberry noise and i giggled as i walked up the stair quickly to see it Masen was awake. As i got to the top of the stairs i could hear Edward cursing his brains out

"Edward? Whats goin-" I asked as i saw Edward covered in what only to assume was pee and holding a diaper over Masen. I giggled and covered my mouth to try to keep him from hearing it. He glared at me before trying ot finish up grabbing a new diaper adn changing it faster than humanly possible.

Once Masen was changed and dressed I took him down stair and let Edward take a shower and change while I fed Masen before I left for my jog.

I did the same procedure with Masen as I did with Lily and he smiled after before he made a little fart noise.

"Gross masen!" I chuckled as iset him in his seat next to Lily. she was starring up at the ceiling while Masen let his eyes wander around before just staring at me. I chuckled before i heard Edward walking down the stairs and into the room.

"What was so gross that Masen did?" He asked coming up to me infront of Lily.

"Your son farted. Ew" He chuckled as Lily started to stair at Edwards hair.

I laughed as both gazes turned to Edward and i slowly sneaked off so icould go and get dressed in some workout clothes.

"Have fun with out little creepers. They like to stare a lot!" I called as I ran up the stairs

***

(Two days later- First real full family visit)

Jasper and Alice were now holding their neice and nephew as Emmet kept trying to sweep in and take Lily away from Jasper.

Both Rosalie and I swatted him on the backof the head and said at the same time "Wait your turn Emmet!" Before everyone broke out intoafit of giggles.

Masen started to stir and i knew exactly what was coming.

"Alice be prepared to meet your nephews favorite pass time." I said while she looked up at me confused.

"Which is...?" She asked.

"Just wait for it." The whole room grew silent.

Not two seconds later did he smile and let out another noise that made Alice's face scrunch up and look away from me.

"Take your son... that's just gross!" She said handing me Masen so I could go change him which i knew he would need around this time.

"Oh Edward..." I sang walking towards him with my son in my arms.

"Nu-uh! No way am I going through that again!"

"Going through what?" Emmet asked.

"He likes to pee onhis father." I stated and Emmet guffaws startled both babies and they started to cry. Their green eyes filling up with tears in an instant.

Rosalie Alice and Esme, were all beating up Emmet after Lily was out of jaspers arms, who lookeduite shaken that a baby could cry that loud.

I laughed and set Masen down in his swing and placed a pacifier in his mouth and stroked his face and head gently.

This was something that always got him to calm down, along with Lily. They were so much alike it's not even funny.

Five minutes later I was picking Masen back up so I could go and change him because he started to suirm again.

"Hey Rose, you want to come and help?" She jumped out of her seat and follwed me up the stairs where i set himdown on the changing table and got everything i would need to change him. A new diaper wipies and cream to prevent a rash. I did not need an irritatedson on my hands thats for sure.

"You know Rose... I think everyone can tell. " I stated unbuckling Masen pants and sliding them off.

"Tell what,Bella?" she asked a perfectly sculpted brow risen. I turned towards her as I undid Masens onsie and looked her full on.

"Your pregnant." i stated turning back to Masen. "I would know remember?"

She blushed. she actually blushed! "I have no idea what you are talking about Swan."

"Not swan remember? That was highschool," I giggled. "and Youknow exactly what i'm tlaking 'bout Hale." I said bumping hips with her. "Just admit it you know you want to." I said chaning Masens diaper as fast as possible so i could avoid the same incident that Edward had had three times now.

"Fine.... Just don't say anything okay?"

I laughed buttoning Masen up again before picking him up. "Wouldn't dream of it. It's not my news to tell. Congrats your going to make agreat mom. Just the way i see you with these two I know you can handle it. I can't wait to see what reaction I can get with Alice when and if I can get her to change a diaper.

we both laughed and headed down the stairs and joined hte rest of the family.

**Now i know its not as long as i had hoped itowuld be buti did try hard to make it good haha!**

**review**


	15. Authors note

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't been able to write lately.**

**I've been so busy what with school finishing up in a matter of four to five weeks!**

**EEEEEEK! lol**

**I probably won't be able to put another post up for a lil while longer I have some major projects I have to get done and my portfolio for the end of the school year.**

**I am also in the middle of getting ready to tape my audition for glee!**

**Yes thats right glee! hehe **

**I'll b singing 'Don't Rain On My Parade' By Barbra Streisand (no clue if I spelt that right lol) **

**If you guys could go onto myspace (if you have one ) in the next week or two I should have a video up for my audition!**

**Look for the girl that says her name is Amanda From Massachusetts! **

**Okay And please Review/comment whatever you want to call it!**

**I would really appreciate it!**

**Thank you My Lovely Readers for being so patient with me!**

**~BloodLust92**


	16. again

**Hey Faithful Readers!**

**I am Sooooooooooo sorry!**

**I've been grounded the past few weeks, so i havent been able to write new chapters lately.**

**Hopefully once school finishes up I will be able to get on the computer!**

**I miss my reviews!**

**:(**

**I wish I had more reviews for the following stories:**

**ALL OF MY STORIES!**

**lol But there is nothing I can do about that!**

**I have some good numbers for what I have written.**

**But I would still appreciate some more reviews. *nudge* *nudge *wink* *wink***

**lol **

**Okay so I will have a new chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Oh and hey I guess as of right now i am stopping My Baby and will start the sequal as soon as I can.**

**Thank you those readers who reviewed, favorited or asked for alerts to My Baby.**

**I could have written a bit more, but Im glad the way it came out!**

**Thanks guys you have all been wonderful!**

**3 BloodLust92**


End file.
